Sentimientos que sienten
by Zous
Summary: -OneShot ShinoXHina- Shino se plantea si verdaderamente merece la pena luchar por la persona a la cual ama.


_Off: ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de que le hayáis dado una oportunidad a 'Sentimientos que sienten', pequeño oneshot en el que escribo sobre mi pareja favorita del_

_mundo de manga y anime, el Shino X Hinata. Una pareja extraña, pero que a la vez, a mi me resulta emblemática y atrayente._

_Es un fic algo triste, y para leerlo os aconsejaría que escuchaséis la canción 'Alone', de la OST de Naruto._

_Uno de mis principales objetivos en esta historia es haceros pensar, ya que este relato representa gran parte de las cuestiones que me hago yo mismo, interrogantes_

_con relación a nuestro dia a dia._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis, ya que puede que os sintáis identificados. _

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

_Esta es la historia de alguien que quiso amar pero no pudo._

_Una historia __de la cual podríamos ser partícipes tu o yo._

_Una historia que representa tal vez la vida misma._

_¿Alguna vez has sufrido por amor?_

_El lo hizo._

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Afueras de la Villa Oculta de Konoha, mes de Abril.**_

_Los inmensos bosques y mareas de verdes hierbas de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja en el mes de Abril pasaban a teñirse a un bello color rosado, un color que bañaba de alegría, resplandor, ilusiones, esperanzas, emoción y ansia de vivir a una bandera que en muchas ocasiones representaba el conflicto bélico, como podía ser una Aldea Ninja._

_Hoy, Konoha no era un dia de misiones, ni de desgracias, ni de problemas entre países: Hoy, como los demás civiles de cualquier otro pueblo o ciudad disfrutaban de la Fiesta de los Cerezos, en donde toda aquella persona mínimanente sensible quedaría anonanada ante la belleza de los inmaculados y enternecedores vegetales de pétalos rosas._

_Así pues, Konoha no iba a ser menos, los enamorados gozarían, los amigos disfrutarían y beberían sake para olvidar los problemas, y los animales pastarían libremente por la que ahora era un auténtico tsunami del color rosa de las hojas de un bello árbol._

_Resultaba ser atardecer de un lejano dia de Abril. Aburame Shino caminaba en silencio por las gratas sendas de los bosques de la Hoja, mientras pequeños pétalos de cerezo caían al suelo balanceandose con elegancia, y adornando la superficie de pequeñas porciones rosadas._

_En su mano derecha portaba una no demasiado grande caja, en donde múltiples insectos revoloteaban en su interior, objetos del estudio de Shino. Hoy era uno de los momentos de la tarde favoritos del Aburame: Su hora de recolección de insectos. En esos momentos, Shino sentía no solo que quizá mejoraba su técnica, sino que su alma se purificaba y se olvidaba de todo estrés que le pudiesen patentar las misiones, algo que era muy de agradecer en la vida de un shinobi._

_Shino no era especialmente social como todos bien sabían: Mientras cientos de ninjas de la Hoja disfrutaban del especial día entre festejos y gritos, Shino siempre había sido una persona muy diferente a los demás. Prefería la calma a la tempestad, la individualidad a los grupos, la reflexión a la diversión, el silencio a la charla. _

_Se aproximaba el final de su recolección, pero, siguiendo la costumbre y la tradición a la que llevaba atado gran parte de los años de su vida, al cesar su estudio, Aburame Shino entramaba un último paseo, uno de sus principales hobbies, por las afueras de la Villa Oculta, antes de volver a su tradicional hogar que en gran parte de las ocasiones se encontraba vacío, ya que su padre, Aburame Shibi, al ser el Patriarca del clan más siniestro de toda Konoha, y Jounnin Especial de dicha villa, no había segundo alguno de su tiempo libre en el que no le necesitasen los suyos._

_El guerrero silencioso continuó con su camino, tal como acostumbraban a verle desde el exterior: Ensimismado, pensativo, frío, distante, inamovible. No expresaba absolutamente nada, a pesar de que ese nada solía variar entre las personas que alguna vez le habían visto, oscilando entre el misterio, el interés, e incluso el terror._

_Shino no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando tras, sus oscuras y redondeadas lentes, las cuales evitaban que pudiesen discernir su oculta mirada, observó a alguien al cual conocía. Y no era precisamente alguien, sino que se trataba de __**ella.**_

_- __**¡Shi.. Shino-kun! - **__Una voz femenina, entre suspiros y fuertes respiraciones, convocaba al silencioso shinobi. Se trataba de una voz tierna, hermosa, melódica, que a duras penas entonaba con algo de fuerza. El sonido procedía de una chica no demasiado alta, delgada, con un amplia y larga cabellera de color índigo oscuro, unos particulares y redondeados ojos blancos, además de rasgos finos, sutiles, frágiles y femeninos. Sus ropajes estaba empapados de polvo y suciedad, conjunto a un bello rostro marcado por las heridas y el sudor. No podía ser otra: Hyuuga Hinata, la tímida, reservada y encantadora kunoichi compañera de equipo del sumamente misterioso Shino, la cual estaba marcado por un mas que evidente gesto de cansacio, y cuya cabeza se apoyaba en uno de los árboles que pululaban por aquel bosque - __**¿Qué.. haces aqui? ¡Me alegro de verte!**_

_El lento y firme paso de Shino llegó a su final. Repentinamente, una marea de sentimientos comenzaron a regurgitar en su interior, provocando una auténtica distorsión en la antes calmada conciencia y espíritu del Ninja del Equipo 8 de la Hoja. Nuevamente, había vuelto aquel sentimiento a él: Esos deseos de tener consigo a la chica que tenía delante suya, de abrazarla, de acariciar su suave piel, de decirle que era la persona más importante de su vida, la que le llevaba a luchar, a vencer a sus enemigos, a mantener la calma en toda situación, la que le incitaba a liderar el Equipo de Kurenai, a meditar en toda decisión: La persona que era a la vez todo, y nada, en su vida._

_Así es, tal como a todos les termina ocurriendo en alguna parte de su vida, Shino estaba profundamente enamorado de su compañera Hyuuga Hinata. Sentimiento bien disimulado, que quizá ni la abrumadora inteligencia de Nara Shikamaru podría desvelar, un sentimiento que solo conocía el. Un sentimiento que le hundía y que a la vez le hacia feliz llamado amor._

_Shino había entramado grandes estrategias a lo largo de su vida y había desempeñado combates dignos de recordar en los que la astucia de él y sus Insectos Kikai le habían llevado a la victoria, pero, siendo francos, se había rendido ante la evidencia del amor: Para un sentimiento así, ni el peor de sus Jutsus servía de algo._

_No comprendía como una mera sonrisa de Hinata, el mero hecho de que hiciese mención de su nombre, podían sumergir en un apogeo de alegría al Aburame, en el que, aunque pocos fuesen capaz de tan si quiera imaginarlo, el pupilo de Yuuhi Kurenai se sentía satisfecho de vivir, en un éxtasis que no se dejaba a ver por los misteriosos atuendos que cubrían gran parte de su rostro y cuerpo, sumado a la frialdad exterior del ninja. _

_Tampoco era tan raro, ya que, después de todo, Hinata era la persona que había estado junto a él desde que la memoria le permitía recordar: Era la primera chica que vio interesante al muchacho de las gafas de sol, la primera persona que no se dejó llevar por sus instintos y primeras impresiones al conocer al shinobi, la primera mujer que no había titulado a Shino con el calificativo de "Borde insoportable", mas bien todo lo contrario: Fue una persona que le sonreía cada dia, le preguntaba qué tal se encontraba, sirvió y trató a su compañero de equipo como un amigo más y siempre estuvo junto a él en los momentos difíciles._

_Llegaba a ser tan de esa manera que incluso con una mera frase de Hinata, Shino podía suponer velozmente lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento. Contando con todo eso, se podría decir que Shino había tardado en caer rendido bajo los encantos de la kunoichi._

_- __**¿Por qué estas aqui? - **__respondió un aparentemente en calma Shino, articulando la frase con frialdad tras la gabardina que ocultaba parte de su rostro. El Aburame ocultó sus manos tras los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y cabeceó lentamente para contemplar a Hinata. - __**Estamos en la fiesta de los cerezos, no es un día de entrenamiento.**_

_**- Ya.. pero sabes que en la ultima misión no lo di todo de mi.. - **__Hyuuga Hinata bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, sin tan si quiera mirar a su amigo. Su tono dejaba entrever una voz rota, enriquecida por la melancolía y la tristeza. Sin poder tan si quiera evitarlo, ligeras gotas de lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a descender por la mejilla de la suave y pálida piel de Hinata. - __**Cuánto quisiera ser como Naruto-kun..**_

_Era el momento de volver a la rutina. El instante, que, desde hacia meses atrás, se trataba de, quizá, la situación mas infernal que Shino podía vivir: Peor que una intensa tortura de Morino Ibiki, una misión de Rango S, o sencillamente, ser derrotado en un combate. El momento en el que Hinata le cantaba a los cuatro vientos de que estaba enamorada de otra persona, en este caso Uzumaki Naruto, el que dos años atrás fue el chico más conflictivo y llamativo de toda la Villa, se trataba de la situación en la cual Shino odiaba estar profundamente enamorado._

_La cuestión era.. ¿Por qué?_

_¿Es que Naruto había visto los dulces y blanquecinos ojos de Hinata bañados en lágrimas? ¿Naruto consideraba la sonrisa de Hinata cómo un tesoro bañado en hermosura? ¿Naruto había ayudado a Hinata a entrenar y a conseguir sus objetivos? ¿Naruto había estado en esos momentos en los que Hinata se sentía insignificante, apoyandola? ¿Naruto mostraba interés alguno en Hinata? ¿Qué se supone que hacia Naruto? ¿De verdad Naruto merecía el amor de Hinata?_

_A todos esos momentos de Hinata, Shino podía responder con un "Si". Un si con fuerza,un si con convicción. No era la primera vez que Shino veía a Hinata derrochar lágrimas, ni sería la ultima vez que la observase de dicha manera, y, no sólo eso, sino que el siniestro chico había sido el que, en los recuerdos de Hinata, había estado en toda ocasión presente. Los momentos en los que había participado la persona que llevaba a Kyuubi dentro de si eran escasos, por no decir practicamente nulos._

_**- ¿Por qué admiras tanto a Naruto? **__- cuestionó Shino con un tono profundo, exteriormente nulo en emociones: Lo que no sabía Hinata es que, si pudiese leer en aquel instante el pensamiento de Shino, podría haber llegado a desvelar un invisible y transparente enfado en el miembro del Clan Aburame._

_- __**Porque Naruto-kun.. **__- musitó Hinata en silencio, sin tan si quiera levantar la cabeza, por lo que Shino no podía observar su dulce mirada, la cual empezaba a ahogarse por las lágrimas - __**Tiene todo lo que a mi me gustaría tener..**_

_Cierto número de los pétalos de cerezo que coloreaban el paisaje de las tonalidades vivas y felices que hacían mella en el lugar, comenzaron a caer del árbol que las sujetaba. Uno de esos pétalos comenzó a mecer sinuosamente por el aire, y resbaló hasta terminar de caer encima de la nariz de Aburame Shino, el cual ni si quiera se inmutó ante lo ocurrido._

_- __**Mas que ver lo que tienen los demás - **__respondió Shino, que, para la sorpresa de Hinata, dejó ver un tono ligeramente paternal, distinto al cual había hablado en todas las ocasiones desde que lo conoció. - __**Deberías de ver lo que tienes tu. En este mundo cada uno está dotado de una capacidad diferente, es ley de vida. En una pequeña madriguera de hormigas, tanto los obreros como la reina son importantes para el buen funcionamiento de dicha sociedad en miniatura. Cada pequeño insecto es capaz de desempeñar una función que le hace único, y sin uno de ellos, todo terminaría decayendo.**_

_**- Shino-kun.. - **__Con calma y lentitud, un amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el embellecido rostro de Hinata, sintetizando un gesto único en ella: Una sincera sonrisa, que mostraba una enorme felicidad, conjuntada a las lágrimas que aun se derramaban por su rostro de sus anteriores sollozos. En esos momentos de metamorfosis de tristeza a felicidad la tímida kunoichi se encontraba radiante. Quizá el momento en el que la belleza, el innegable atractivo y la dulzura de Hinata sobresaltaban mas a la vista del prójimo, y Aburame Shino lo sabía bien, a pesar de que esta vez se encontrase volteado, de espaldas a Hinata y observando al horizonte. Nunca dejarían de sorprenderle los consejos de su amigo, el cual, por su manera de hablar rebuscada y terriblemente sabia, no parecía precisamente demasiado joven, sino un experimentado guerrero contando sus hazañas después de años de aventuras. - __**¡Gracias!**_

_Sin embargo, el Aburame notó que esto no era suficiente._

_Por un momento, recordó todos los sueños que tenía en los que aparecía Hinata._

_Así es, ya que no era completamente feliz de que la hyuuga y él mantuviesen una relación romántica, el subsconciente de Shino lo solucionaba a través de apasionantes viajes por el mundo onírico, quizá en defensa propia para que en al menos, algun momento del día, Shino se sintiese correspondido y merecedor de la chica a la que amaba._

_Soñaba con frecuencia que una sorprendente Hinata lucía con amplios y elegantes vestidos blancos que hacian juego con sus ojos, vistiendose así para estar con el Aburame después de no haberlo visto durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, soñaba que cuando despertaba por las mañanas, Hinata le sonreía, trayendole un desayuno preparado con esmero, soñaba que él y Hinata luchaban juntos por conseguir un objetivo, el Aburame soñaba que él mismo era capaz de exteriorizar los sentimientos y los labios de Hinata eran suyos, pudiendo compartir así un apasionado beso exhaltando todo el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, soñaba que Hinata descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, y que ambos se abrazaban apoyado en uno de los amplios árboles que colapsaban la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.._

_Pero por desgracia, eran sólo eso: Sueños._

_Cuando Shino volvía, algo que no quería que ocurriese, se percataba de que tan sólo era algo abstracto que su subsconciente creaba, en alas de sus mas que claros deseos._

_Shino formó un sello con ambas manos, y tras este gesto, estas comenzaron a brillar a base de una tonalidad azul clara._

_Repentinamente, el alrededor de Hinata comenzó a plagarse de hermosas mariposas que aleteaban en un radio circular, practicamente rozando a la hyuuga. Las alas de las mariposas estaban pintadas de color blanco, de tan desmembrada pureza que recordaban a un paisaje completamente nevado. Los pequeños insectos se entremezclaban con los bellos colores característicos de la Fiesta de los Cerezos, sorprendiendo el ambiente con una auténtica danza de colores y contrastes, las cuales serían capaces de sorprender y amansar a las fieras por semejante hermosura, sin olvidar las tonalidades anaranjadas características del atardecer, y como el Astro Rey se ocultaba timidamente tras los bellos cerezos, los cuales, alguno de ellos, por las horas del dia, comenzaban a deshojarse, transformando en su plenitud a las verdes hierbas de aquel lugar. Hinata abrió los ojos con fuerza, sorprendido por lo que su amigo estaba provocando, Shino nunca dejaba de sorprenderle, en muchas ocasiones, el chico de las gafas de sol, dotado de amplia sabiduría, solía poner toda clase de ejemplos para anunciar una moraleja final y ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo a seguir hacia adelante. Hinata pensó que sería otra de esas ocasiones en las que el heredero del Clan Aburame le otorgaría otra de sus enseñanzas._

_**- Esa mariposa.. ¿Cómo te parece que es? - **__comentó Shino, el cual posó sus manos en sus gafas de sol, ajustándolas con precisión._

_- __**¡Es hermosa! - **__Hinata abrió aun mas sus blancos y perceptivos ojos si pudiere, los cuales se humedecieron, pero esta vez no por la tristeza, sino porque su retina no se podía creer el estar observando algo tan inverosímil como lo que estaba sucediendo. Las técnicas de Shino podían compararse con las dos caras de la luna: Sus habilidades no tenían unicamente la función de causar el terror, el pánico y devorar a los enemigos, sino que también podían engatusar a quien quisiese con métodos como ese. La hyuuga seguía preguntándose porque el misterioso chico estaba haciendo uso de ese Jutsu, el Aburame se podía comparar con la mas impresionante caja de sorpresas. Cualquiera podía aprender con él._

_- __**Las mariposas siempre vuelan, y hacen gala de su hermosura. - **__comentó Shino, que, para sorpresa de Hinata, extrajo las gafas de sus ojos y las sujetó con la mano izquierda. Hinata no podía creerselo, pero, a pesar de dicho gesto, no pudo observar lo que los ojos de Shino querían decirle en ese momento, pues el Aburame se encontraba de espaldas a la tímida chica. Gran parte de las mariposas comenzaron a aletear, dominando los anaranjados cielos de aquellas horas del día. - __**Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, volar, y hacer gala de tus virtudes.**_

_Lo que no sabía es que los ojos de Shino, mientras Hinata no podía articular palabra alguna por la increíble capacidad de su amigo de sorprender al prójimo, estaban diciendo una unica frase, "Te quiero"._

_Así es, los ojos rasgados y de color avellana de Shino trataban de gritar a los cuatro vientos su sentimiento. Los dos pequeños orificios visuales del Aburame eran imaginables y se asemejaban mucho a la personalidad de Shino: Estaba dotado de una mirada fría, distante, de poca expresividad y penetrante, rozando la incomodidad para aquel que tuviese el privilegio de verla, capaz de clavarse con profusión a todo aquello que observase._

_- __**Gra.. gracias.. Shino-kun.. - **__respondió una Hinata a duras penas, que volvió a esbozar una sonrisa por todo lo que su amigo había hecho por ella. La hyuuga estaba muy agradecida, ya que no era la primera vez que la sabiduría de su compañero le hacian emerger de la oscuridad. La kunoichi observó como cada vez mas pétalos huían de las ramas que los mantenían firmes, y caían al suelo con caballerosidad, mientras las mariposas proseguían con su majestuoso vuelo por aquel inolvidable paisaje. - __**Estoy mucho mas animada..**_

_Shino volvió a ocultar sus ojos tras las lentes de sol, y un unico deseo surgía de su interior:_

_Declararse._

_Estaba todo perfectamente esbozado para una declaración de amor. Un paisaje que sería capaz de enloquecer al espectador por su hermosura, alimentando la moral de una chica de motivación e ilusión, y un dia practicamente mágico para todo aquel que tuviese la fortuna de vivir. Una Hinata feliz gracias a los consejos de un amigo preocupado por ella. Todo no podía estar mas dispuesto para decir la verdad._

_Sin embargo, en su conciencia, se entableció una batalla: La de la realidad y la ficción._

_Quizá Shino debería de sentir la felicidad de una manera mucho mas cercana que nunca, pero no era la primera vez que motivaba a Hinata con sus métodos. La cruel realidad era, que, pasado aquel día, Hinata volvería a centrar sus pensamientos en una unica persona, Naruto, mientras que veía a Shino unicamente como aquel camarada que la motivó a seguir adelante, pero unicamente por el buen funcionamiento del trabajo en equipo, nada mas._

_Estaba claro que a Hinata solo le gustaba una unica persona, y esa persona era Uzumaki Naruto. Shino no podía soportar el imaginar como Hinata le respondería a una supuesta declaración, reacción no muy difícil de imaginar._

_"Lo siento, Shino, pero me gusta otra persona."_

_¿Y qué ocurriría después de eso? ¿Perdería a su amiga? ¿A su mejor amiga, a la cuál veia como algo mas? No soportaría que ocurriese eso, prefería morir, y por ello Shino no confesaba su amor. No quería poner en un aprieto a la hyuuga, ni causar tensiones entre ellos por aquel cruel sentimiento conocido como el amor. Era triste, pero era así. Su declaración iba a ser arriesgarse a un clarísimo no, arrojarse al vacío por motivación propia._

_Sin duda alguna, Shino era una persona digno de admirar. Símbolo de su amor por Hinata era el hecho de reprimir sus sentimientos, no existe persona que mas te quiera que la que oculta sus sentimientos bajo un manto de oscuridad por no poner en ninguna clase de aprietos a su persona amada._

_¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que resistir sin mas. Tenía que sufrir desde el silencio, con sus sentimientos que tanto sentían, sin poder ver a la persona que amaba, sin poder disfrutar de momentos con ella, mientras otros, que no lo valorarían ni una cuarta parte de lo que Shino lo valoraba, vivirían y compartirían conversaciones y momentos con Hinata. El mundo llegaba a ser terriblemente injusto._

_Shino nunca había probado a mostrar sus sentimientos al exterior, pero sin duda alguna, esa sensación que estaba viviendo desde su conciencia era muy parecida a la de una persona que lloraría._

_Shino, aparentemente, era fuerte, o al menos desde el exterior, pero desde el interior, no existía alguien mas humano que él. Desde sus sentimientos mas internos estaba destrozado y hecho polvo, lo que pasa, es que nunca nadie lo llegaría a saber._

_¿Merece la pena luchar por alguien al que quieres? ¿Merece la pena combatir para qué una persona se interese en ti, aun sabiendo que no te ama?, era una pregunta que no paraba de disparar el interior de Shino._

_Hinata era una persona que había gozado de una alta aceptación entre los chicos de la villa. Pese a su carácter reservado y poco hablador, el atractivo físico de la hyuuga era innegable, y con su edad había conocido a mas de un pretendiente de su cariño. Pero eran personas tan sumamente pesadas y superficiales, que no evitaban hacer sentir incómoda a Hinata, que unicamente estaba dispuesta a aceptar a su amor platónico, Naruto._

_Eso también alimentaba el miedo de un aparentemente impasible Shino, ya que, si se declarase, posiblemente Hinata le tomaría como una de esas personas insistentes que habían pretendido ser dueños de los sentimientos de la hyuuga. ¿Cómo podía decirle Shino que la quería incondicionalmente, y que veía algo mas a parte de su físico?_

_El querer de Shino no era unicamente cuestión de físico: Lo suyo rozaba lo espiritual, anteponiendo la felicidad de Hinata a la suya propia, disfrutando a cada momento en el que ella estaba a pocos metros de si, queriendo esforzarse de manera sobrehumana porque la tímida chica fuese feliz, y pensando en ella a cada instante. Quería anexionarse a Hinata espiritualmente, que sus dos almas se uniesen en una sola para alcanzar un estado de plenitud y gracia que daría lugar a una inconmensurable felicidad._

_No tenía nada que ver con asuntos carnales. Poder disfrutar del físico de Hinata era lo de menos. Pero, de todas maneras, iba a ser misión imposible: No podría disfrutar de la hyuuga ni física ni espiritualmente, que aceptase a Shino era algo, meramente, imposible._

_- __**Ahora, márchate. No es momento de entrenar, Hinata. **__- es lo único que Shino se atrevió a responderle a su chica de ensueño._

_- __**¡Está bien, Shino-kun.. espero que nos veamos pronto! - **__Hinata pudo olvidarse de sus heridas debido a la ilusión de la que gozaba en esos momentos, y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse del lugar._

_- __**Yo también lo espero. - **__respondió Shino con frialdad, frialdad que Hinata desconocía lo tan llena de sentimientos que estaba, sin tan si quiera voltearse. La realidad había vencido a la ficción: Shino no nombraría nada de lo que pensaba acerca de Hinata, ya que, si algo destacaba en Shino, es que era inteligente y precabido, no se arrojaba hacia las emociones sin meditarlo._

_Sin mas, Hinata se levantó, y poco a poco, comenzó a alejarse del lugar y su estela se despedía del campo de visión de Shino, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto del Aburame._

_Shino se cuestionó algo._

_¿Era mas feliz cuándo no estaba enamorado?_

_Como gran parte de nosotros, Aburame Shino en sus inicios no sabía que era el amor, y pensaba que desde la soledad tenía suficientes motivos para vivir y seguir hacia adelante._

_A pesar de todo, tarde o temprano le iba a pasar._

_Pero ahora que había aprendido lo que era el amor, había desarrollado una teoría._

_La soledad, en el interior de las personas, desarrollaba un pequeño vacío en su interior: Ese vacío, segun pasaba el tiempo, aumentaba a dimensiones inconmensurables hasta rozar el límite de transformarse en una situación insoportable._

_¡Pobre del qué pensase que está mejor solo! ¡Lo cierto es que NADIE está mejor solo! Shino no podía entender, de ninguna de las maneras, como la ruptura de las parejas estaba a la orden de la día, rupturas provocadas a veces por los mismos integrantes del noviazgo bajo excusas estúpidas, y no sólo eso, sino que muchas veces, al dia siguiente de haber acabado con una pareja, había personas que osaban coquetear con alguien diferente, como si el amor no fuese algo muy diferente al capricho que puede llegar a sentir un niño por un juguete, y que, en pocos días, se interesaría por uno diferente._

_¿Dónde quedaron esos 'Te quiero', esos 'No te abandonaré nunca'? Si se diese el caso de que Shino llegase a formalizar una relación de amor con Hinata, y la perdiese por momentos, daría todo por volver a recuperarla. Pero, para más inri, gran parte de las parejas rotas no querían volver a recuperar esos Te quiero, sino que eran reacias, a pesar de aun sentir amor._

_Shino no entendía eso, no comprendía como personas podían vivir con la conciencia en que igual algun día conseguían a otra persona como novios o novias, pero quizá, esas personas la querrían mucho menos que los chicos o chicas que fueron abandonados por capricho._

_Aburame Shino llegó a la conclusión de que, si muchas de esas parejas pensasen en lo que les costó conseguirse la una a la otra, ni la mitad se desharían._

_Por lo menos, a Shino el estar enamorado le resultaba tortuoso e infernal, como si cada día le clavasen una espada en algun lugar diferente de su cuerpo._

_Tantas parejas enigmáticas y con un carisma sin igual, perdidas. Tantos amores frustrados.._

_Shino tambien llegó a pensar que las personas que las personas que amaban de verdad, estaban condenadas al sufrimiento._

_Meditó, por momentos, en quien podría estar como el en esa misma situación, y le deseó suerte a todos aquellos que tenían que querer desde el silencio._

_Incluso sintió ira por todos aquellos que desperdiciaban sin ton ni son a personas que realmente podían quererle._

_Y es que es verdad, las personas que supieron amar de verdad, comprendieron que el mundo no era su lugar._

_Y tampoco entendía como tanta gente podía disfrutar momentos con una persona sin tan si quiera valorarlos, y como, los que aman de verdad, están destinados a sufrir por no poder compartir ni un sólo segundo por la persona a la que admiran._

_Ojalá el mundo fuese como las novelas de amor, en donde todo suele acabar bien y el cariño termina venciendo._

_Pero por desgracia, esto era la realidad. La cruel realidad._

_Querer amar, pero no poder._

_Sentimientos que sienten, sentimientos que sufren._

_Shino estiró el brazo, con la esperanza de que su mano la tomase una inalcanzable Hinata, que en su imaginación volvería corriendo diciendo cuánto le amaba._

_Pero por una vez mas, la realidad venció a la ficción._

_Aunque le hubiese gustado que fuese al contrario._

_Pero no, su amor nunca lo conocería nadie, era su destino._

_El destino que le esperaba sino quería perder a su mas querida amiga._

_Esperaba que la primera vez que mostrase una sonrisa a alguien, fuese a Hinata, pero no fue así._

_- __**Para esto.. no tengo ningún as en la manga - **__comentó un Shino, que, aprovechando su soledad, quiso dejar entrever una tonalidad rota en su imponente voz. Pero para ser francos, Shino se esperaba esto, tomó una extraña hoja que guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la arrojó al cielo. Había preparado esta carta para, precisamente, este momento, en el que Shino proclamaría su rendición ante la crueldad del amor, el sentimiento mas imperfecto de la Humanidad, que, como un juego de azar, otorgaba su premio a quienes menos lo merecían, y las personas que mas lo necesitaban, quedaban relegadas a la pobreza y a la desdicha. _

_Quizá en sus sueños si que sería feliz, y Hinata volvería con su radiante vestido blanco._

_"Un día quise amar pero no pude,_

_Y de esto, naturaleza, tu serás la unica testigo,_

_Ya que quien quise, nunca pudo saberlo"_

_**Fin**_

_-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

_Off: Espero que esta historia os haya gustado. No olvidéis dejarme un review, y dejarme una opinión diciendoos que os ha parecido._

_Me gustaría saber algunas cosas, como por ejemplo.. ¿Cómo os habéis sentido al leer la historia? ¿Si fueséis Shino, como hubieséis actuado? ¿Os habéis sentido alguna vez como él? ¿Creéis que se es mas feliz cuando no se ha estado enamorado?_

_Y todo lo que se os ocurra._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, si gozáis del amor correspondido, no lo desaprovechéis._

_Si la historia os ha servido para pensar y reflexionar, me daré con un canto en los dientes, ya que era mi principal objetivo._

_Dedico esta historia a todos a quienes considero amigo._


End file.
